


Soul to Take But Not to Tell

by 999blackflowers, wellhereweare



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deliberately Bad Biology, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Religious Guilt, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Relationships, Unhealthy and Not Happy, Use of Religion for Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellhereweare/pseuds/wellhereweare
Summary: In trying to find help for his town and his family, Luke Triton finds who he thinks must be the nicest man in the world. He's terribly, horribly wrong, but he won't know that for a long time.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Soul to Take But Not to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from wellhereweare: Well- I'm actually not in a mood where I can appreciate this kind of fic beyond the exploration of religion as a tool of abuse, but it was a hell of a lot of fun to plan and write. I'm not sure if Hershel is a pedophile here or just an opportunist, but it's likely both.
> 
> Trigger Warnings  
> Religious based manipulation  
> Coerced "consent"  
> Molestation  
> Painful first time  
> Pleasure resulting from sexual abuse  
> Crushing on your abuser because you don't understand yet that's exactly what he is

Luke sometimes wondered if the Spectre was an angel. Or a  _ demon.  _ Luke wasn’t allowed to suggest that it could be a demon, but after seeing it in person he thought perhaps it was. Those claws and the red glowing eyes reminded him of some images he’d seen in his storybook Mum read to him sometimes.  _ Demons. _

When Mistah Layton offered to share with Luke, so Emmy could, ‘as was due a lady’, have her own bed, Luke had been terribly excited. He really liked the idea of snuggling up with the man for some reason. 

Emmy was fast asleep in her bed already, even with the lamp on. She’d gotten earplugs from a nearby chemist and her eye mask blocking out the light. 

Luke knelt by the side of the bed, hands clasped together and squeezing his eyes as tight as he possibly could. He pressed his forehead into the duvet as he spoke in a mumble. Mistah Layton had just gotten changed into his own pyjamas in the bathroom and was just crawling into bed already.

“Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep; If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take.”

Luke leaned away from the bed and noticed Mistah Layton was looking down to him. “Amen.” He finished.

“Does your mother usually pray for you?” Mistah Layton asked as he pushed the covers back for Luke to hop up into the bed. Luke didn’t hesitate to lay his head down on the plush pillows, frowning. They weren’t as puffy or big as his pillow at home. He frowned harder.

“Yes.” Luke sat up to pull the covers over himself. He hadn’t ever slept in a bed this large, he thought. Being reminded of his mother made his chest sink. “We- well, she hasn’t been around, recently.”

“I did hear that.” Mistah Layton frowned, sympathy in his eyes. He leaned over to switch off the lamp, and continued speaking. “It’s terribly sad, losing a parent.”

“S-so, I pray for myself, and for Mum to come back.” Luke murmured, hopefully. And to his surprise, Mistah Layton wrapped his arms around him. His arms were gentle but they felt strong, and so warm. His heart raced and his body burned, pulled to the man’s chest.

Mistah Layton’s chest was soft where Luke’s cheek pressed against him. His pyjamas were plush, and for a moment, Luke wondered if this was what his teddy bears felt like.

“Goodnight, Luke.”

“G-- Goodnight, Mistah Layton…”

In the dark and the warmth, Luke felt safe to close his eyes. His thoughts were racing, but for the first time in months, they were mostly nice things rather scary ones. How nice the man was. How  _ smart  _ he was. Something about the shape of his jaw and his smile.

He wondered what it would feel like, being held like this if the man wasn’t wearing his shirt. His skin would be warm, maybe just a little hairy, he thought overwarm and nuzzled his face into the man as he imagined it.

He found himself daydreaming of spending time together, as he lay there. Holding Mistah Layton’s hand, sitting close as the man read to him, he told himself all sorts of little stories. Perhaps Mistah Layton could read him that book with the pictures of the men doing ballet. Their elegant bodies and movements always made him feel funny, in a good way. Thinking over the illustrations and each muscle in his mind’s eyes suddenly drew his attention to a new, big problem.

_ It _ had happened again. The thing between his legs was trying to get him into trouble with God and Mistah Layton. He squirmed, wondering if he could escape the man’s embrace without waking him up so he could hide in the bathroom and pray until he got better. Surely, if the man knew, he wouldn’t want to be friends anymore.

As if summoned from sleep by Luke’s plans, the man opened his eyes, gleaming in the wide slat of moonlight. Luke held his breath.

“Luke?” The man whispered, voice terribly low and even. Luke’s heart stopped.”Are you  _ hard? _ ” 

The tears that had been lurking in the backs of Luke’s eyes welled up and the boy sniffled. He was bad, but he hadn’t done anything. Maybe Mistah Layton would help him make it stop? He’d been so kind earlier.

“I’m sorry!” He warbled, and the man shushed him. More quietly, he repeated himself. “I’m  _ sorry.  _ I didn’t mean to! I was trying to sleep and it just happened. I don’t understand why it’s bad when it just does that sometimes.” Luke didn’t dare to think God was wrong, or Mum either, but it didn’t seem very fair.

“You don’t know then? That sort of thing is infectious. That’s why it’s  _ dirty.  _ It stains everything it comes into contact with.” He spoke sharply and shifted. His own  _ thing  _ pushed against Luke’s leg, hot through his pyjamas and very large. Luke, horrified to find out he’d done something so awful to the man, began to sniffle.

“I’m  _ sorry! _ ” He wailed, pressing his face into the man’s chest to muffle himself. He couldn’t imagine trying to explain something so awful to Emmy. The guilt was already overwhelming, but having to explain would be excruciating. And poor Mistah Layton would be outed too. It wasn’t fair. “I didn’t do anything bad, I swear. I didn’t touch mine, so maybe yours will go away. Please don’t be mad.”

“It’s not a simple thing to forgive.” The man said, but he, thankfully, didn’t seem very angry, resting a hand on Luke’s hip. He was rocking against Luke’s leg, lightly.

“Mistah Layton?” He wiped at his eye. “Are you- what are you doing? Did- did I make you  _ really _ bad?”

“No, no, you see, I know the solution. God doesn’t set us to tasks which we cannot bear, after all.” Luke perked up. “We simply have to help each other. It would be wrong to touch ourselves.” Luke nodded gravely. Mum had caught him touching it once while exploring himself, and scolded him very thoroughly. He knew better now. It was only to be touched for bathroom things, until he had a wife..

“Like with wives?” 

“Indeed. That’s one of the things wives do.” Mistah Layton explained. “Neither of us have one though, so we shall have to make due with one another.”

“What do I have to do?” Luke asked, trying to be brave. It was a strange situation, but he’d caused the trouble. He’d fix it, and maybe, that’d make it all up to the man.

“First, take off your pyjama bottoms.”

“But Emmy! I shouldn’t be naked with a lady around!” A new, awful thought crept in, and he looked over his shoulder at where she slept peacefully. “Will she get, you know, like  _ this, _ too?”

“We haven’t a choice at the moment.” He said, stridently, sitting up to tug on Luke’s bottoms. “And you needn’t worry about her. Women are immune to this kind of sickness. It’s why wives are generally women.” 

That was rather clever, Luke thought, and lifted his hips up so the man could pull them off more easily. He’d wondered why boys didn’t marry other boys, as he himself didn’t like girls very much, but if they couldn’t have the sin in them, they’d be very good at helping.

Mistah Layton carefully set the pants aside, and his underwear, too. He looked at Luke for a long minute, long enough for all of Luke’s face to turn red.

“Mistah Layton?” Luke’s voice trembled, along with the rest of him. It was embarrassing to be naked, but something about the feeling of the man’s clever eyes on his skin made Luke really excited.

“Such a handsome young man.” He sounded so fond, Luke’s heart ached. He’d never been called handsome before, not in a way he believed. It was always just a nice way to call him “cute,” but out of Mistah Layton’s mouth, it felt true.

“Thank you.” Luke said, shyly, the way he’d been taught. “You’re really handsome too...” He mumbled, but the man smiled. Luke was glad. Last time he’d said a man was handsome, Dad had been grumpy all afternoon for some reason, but since Mistah Layton said it first he’d figured it might be ok.

“I’m going to touch you a little.” The man warned him, pushing Luke’s top up. “Unfortunately, it’ll only end after we’ve touched each other a fair bit, but I’ll take care of it.” 

Luke thanked him shakily as he drew a hand over Luke’s chest and down his belly.

“No need.” Mistah Layton responded evenly as he rubbed one of Luke’s nipples. One hand grasping at Luke’s thigh, he ducked his head and took it into his mouth to duck at each in turn. When Mistah Layton bit one lightly, Luke arched up into his mouth, whimpering. It hurt, but it made him throb. The man let go and lapped at them, and Luke tried to catch his breath.

One of Mistah Layton’s wandering hands drifted lower still, until he was touching Luke  _ there _ . Luke choked, jerking into the touch with a whining noise he couldn’t stop. Still, the man was watching him, running his thumb up and down the bottom. Luke turned his face away, thrilled and embarrassed as the noises kept coming and his hips jumped. When he touched himself, he felt good, but it was nothing like the blistering pleasure of Mistah Layton’s hands. He had no control over his body; it felt like he was a puppet with Mistah Layton pulling all his strings in turn. 

Luke managed to pry his eyes open and shivered when he saw the man sucking one of his fingers. Without any warning, the man took the spit slick finger out of his mouth and pressed it into Luke’s bottom.

“Ah!” Yelping, he wriggled. It burned, getting worse after the man started to move it, but the hand still moving on him softened the sensation a little.

“Now,” Mistah Layton continued, apparently unphased by Luke’s discomfort. “Please remember that if you tell someone we had to do this, we will both get into some trouble. We aren’t married after all, so while it isn’t as bad as touching ourselves, it’s still not very good.”

“I won’t tell.” Luke assured him, and the man nodded, before adding another finger. The burn was much worse, but Luke was ready for it now, so he only wiggled a little, even after the man started moving them in and out. He just tried to focus on the hand touching him.

After a moment of that, the man nodded to himself, pulling both of his hands away to open his own pyjama bottoms. In the moonlight shining through a gap in the curtain he could see just how large and hard Mistah Layton’s penis was. That felt like a dirty word, even to  _ think.  _

“Wooow, that’s  _ really _ big.” Mistah Layton seemed pleased by his reaction, shooting him a tight smile.

“Yes, unfortunately, I’m going to have to put it inside of you.”

“W-what? It’s so big though! It’s way bigger than your fingers, and they hurt.” 

Mistah Layton looked very solemn.

“This will hurt much more. If you had a bit more experience and especially if you were my wife, it would be rather more comfortable, but it will help us with our problem.”

“Then, I have to.” Luke said, trying to sound more brave than resigned, but he really did want Mistah Layton to like him. “I-I’m ready.” The man smiled softly down at him.

“Good boy.” He held open Luke’s legs, fingers gripping his thighs, and they smiled at each other for a moment. Then, he slid himself inside, and a deep, searing pain erupted where they were joined. It forced a tight scream up Luke’s throat, but thankfully Mistah Layton was quick and covered his mouth, so they wouldn’t get caught. 

They stayed like that, for an endless breath, Luke weeping and huffing under the man’s broad hand and Mistah Layton panting over him. Then, he moved.

It  _ hurt. _ It felt like it was battering his insides and trying to pull them out and setting his lower body on fire all at once. Luke shook, digging his fingers into the thick blankets. Through the haze of pain, though, he could hear Mistah Layton gasping and moaning as he thrust hard into Luke. 

Through the heavy tears, he could see the man, beautiful and soft in the beam of moonlight. Mistah Layton’s auburn hair fell wild over his forehead, damp with sweat, and Luke could see muscles in his shoulders shift as the man moved onto his elbows over Luke. He could feel the man’s tummy press into his and where the man’s much longer legs were braced between Luke’s.

Luke clung to the man’s shirt, as the thing inside him moved faster and faster. Mewling, a pressure was building in his belly, curling his toes. Suddenly, the world went dim and hot around him. He hurt, he hurt so badly, but for a moment, it was also the best he’d ever felt.

Mistah Layton groaned and kept going for a minute after, even though it made Luke’s thighs shake in a way that was good and bad, until he buried his face in Luke’s shoulder and moaned, shaking all over himself. Something hot filled Luke up.

“Did you  _ pee _ ?” He whispered. It felt kind of nice, he thought disgusted with himself. He really  _ was _ dirty. Mistah Layton shook softly. Laughing, Luke realized after a moment.

“No, dear boy. Hm, how to explain it?” He kissed Luke. “When you’re old enough to have a wife, your body starts to make a sort of syrup? It helps make your marriage stronger. And if a wife is very good, God will use it to make a baby.”

“Really?” Luke wrinkled his nose. Mum had told him a story about birds, but he thought that God deciding to give wives a baby if they helped their husbands sin less made more sense. Anyway, Mum told him fairy stories sometimes, but Mistah Layton seemed very rational. A thought occurred. “If it’s for making a marriage stronger, does that make us like that? I know you have to have a wedding to be married, but...”  
“We do have a unique bond, now.” The man concluded after a moment. “This isn’t the sort of thing you’re allowed to do with just anyone, and certainly not very many people.”

Luke hid his face in the man’s chest. What happened had hurt, but the end felt nice, and Mistah Layton had been so understanding about all of it.

“Do you think, maybe, we could get married one day?”

Mistah Layton tipped Luke’s head up and kissed him. Not the soft kiss from before or a peck on the cheek like Mum did, instead, the man’s broad tongue traced his lips and slipped between them. over his teeth. When Mistah Layton pulled away, he kissed Luke’s head. 

"Perhaps. I think you'd make a fine wife one day." The man said, smiling gently. Luke's stomach twisted in a pleasant way, and he found himself smiling back. Mistah Laytin laid down and tucked Luke back under his chin.

“You’re not mad anymore?” Luke asked, just to be sure.

“No, you’ve more than made it up to me, and anyway, you didn’t mean to do it. Just remember not to get us into trouble, my boy.”

"I'll never tell a soul," Luke said. "I promise."


End file.
